


I have and I forver will

by Peteyandmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kid Michelle Jones, Kid Peter Parker, Multi, Peter Parker in Love, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Superfamily, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Grace White (now Jones) and Tony Stark (now Rogers-Stark) have been best friends since they both can remember, so it's just right their kids will be too.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Avengers Team, Michelle Jones & Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	I have and I forver will

-I'm pregnant!!!

-Gracey that's awesome- Tony said- I'm so happy for you 

He knew Grace and her husband had been trying for a kid for one or two years, so that working for his best friend was a great feeling. 

-I know, finally- Grace said- I'm due in October 10th 

-Steve and I have found a woman who want's to give her baby up for adoption when it's born- Tony said- August 10th 

-I'm so happy for you Tony- Grace said- Who would've thought Tony Stark would be married with a baby on the way 

-I know- Tony said- It's crazy, where are our Collage days?

********************

-Come on Petey pie help Papa a little- Steve said, obviously the 10 month old baby didn't answer him, and just giggled turning around- I'll take that as a no? 

-Having some trouble around here?- Tony said from the door

-Seems like your son doesn't want to put his clothes on- Steve said

-Why is that when he's bad, he's my son and when he's good he's yours? Doesn't seem fair to me- Tony said getting next to his boys- What's the matter little spider? 

-Babhabab- Peter babbled 

-Hey, don't talk to me like that young man- Tony said and Steve chuckled next to him

-You're sure Grace won't mind if I go?- Steve asked 

-Of course not- Tony said- Grace and little Michelle like you, am I right Petey?

Peter babbled again 

-See- Tony added- Peter agrees

-I just don't want to intrude in Monday bonding time- Steve said 

Peter was born on August 10th, and Michelle on October 10th, since the two babies where born Grace and Tony made a deal to meet up every Monday for bonding time. For the two of them and for Peter and Michelle, the two babies hit it off almost instantly...if that was possible for babies but they really seemed like they enjoyed each other's company. 

-Papa is being silly again- Tony said cooing Peter- Steve. we're married, that means you're not intruding you're tagging along.

-That doesn't sound any better- Steve said picking Peter from the changing table- But okay

***************

Peter didn't like bullies, they were mean and awful and Papa said to not tolerate them.  
He was 5 when in the playground Flash Thomson pushed MJ to the floor, now he would have done what he did for anyone but seeing his best friend in the floor with a scratch in her elbow... he didn't like that at all. 

-Hey, that was not nice- Peter said putting himself between MJ and Flash- You don't hit girls Flash!

-Why don't you go away - Flash said- I do what I want 

He went away, rolling his eyes and Peter helped MJ

-Are you okay MJ?- Peter asked

-'m fine- MJ said- Thank you 

-You want me to call Ms.Beverly? 

-No, she will call mommy- MJ said

-But you have an owy in there- Peter said

-'m okay Petey- MJ assured again

At three pm, as everyday Tony came pick Peter up from school.

-Hi Petey pie, how was school- Tony asked while he was getting him into the car

-It was okay Daddy- Peter said as he was handled his spider plushy (a gift from Auntie Natasha) 

-You don't sound exited- Tony said buckling him and getting into the driver seat, Peter seemed nervous and he started to play with his plushy- Want to tell me something baby?

-But...pinky promise you won' say any'ing to greygrey- Peter said

-Okay, I will not say anything to Grace- Tony said- What's up?

-Flash pushed MJ in the playground- Peter said and Tony frowned- She got an owy

-Why didn't you tel Ms.Beverly?- Tony asked

-MJ didn't want to!- Peter said- Am I in trouble?

-No baby- Tony said- But I have to tell Grace

-No daddy, MJ didn't want to- Peter said- Pleawse 

-Okay I won't say anything- Tony said 

When Peter went to bed that night Tony called Grace

****************

They where 10 when Peter first kisses her cheek and she didn't know how to take it.

It all started when she told him she had a bad day.

-Hey, Em- Peter said sitting next to her in their break- Ned it's coming to my house to have lunch you wanna come?

-I thought your dad was out on a mission- MJ said

-He is- Peter said- But Papa's home and he said you guys could come as long as you parent's were okay with it, he already talked to Ned's mom, but I don't think greygrey will be against it.

-I don't know Peter- MJ said- I had a really bad day

-Oh- Peter said and the smile he was wearing went away but appeared back instantly- That's why you're coming! I'm sure Star Wars will make everything better.

-Peter...

-Nuh uh, no taking no for an answer- Peter said, and he quickly kissed her cheek before going to tell Ned something. Her hand went up to her cheek, where Peter's lips where just a second ago. 

What was that? 

******************

They were 13 when they first kiss...well not kiss kiss, it was just a peck on the lips playing spin the bottle. 

-Michelle, truth or deal- Liz said, they were having a sleepover in her house to have a bonding team time.

-You know guys, this games always end up in a bad way- Peter said 

-Peter don't be a buzzkill- Betty said

-Dare- MJ said without hesitation 

-Uhhh brave- Flash said 

-I dare you to kiss Peter- Liz said- On the lips 

-I'm not gonna do that- MJ said crossing her arms- We're best friends!

-You have to do it!- Ned said and Peter hit his arms

-Dude- Peter said 

-You have to do it- Liz said again 

-MJ it's okay come on- Peter said- It's just a kiss 

Yeah, the thing is...it wasn't just a kiss for her. But she did it, they were sat next to each other so she turned her head and pecked his lips, butterflies going crazy in her belly.

But after that night, they pretended nothing ever happened.

****************

They were 14 when Peter got bitten by a weird spider and became Spider-man.  
She was the only one who knew.

-You have to tell your dads- MJ said 

-No way- Peter said- You want them to lose their minds and not let me go anywhere ever again?

-Peter you are crawling up the walls!!

-I don't care, I'm not telling them- Peter said

-You might be a genius but you're so stupid- MJ said 

-It's just not that big of a deal

-Peter you're playing superhero at nights- MJ said- I don't know if you remember but your parents are casually Iron man and Captain America.

-I know MJ thank you- Peter said

-How long do you think you can keep this from them?

-As long as possible- Peter said

Truns out MJ was right, he should have tell them because when they found out 3 days later they were PISSED. 

***************

They were 16 when Peter pretends to jump from a moving bus to go to the doughnut thingy.

-Peter no way- MJ whispered- You are staying here and we're going to MOMA, if your dads needed you they would have said so

-MJ look at that- Peter said- The aliens are back I'm sure

-Another reason you should stay here

He doesn't listen to her and goes into the doughnut thingy.  
They are also 16 when they disappear from earth.

****************

-Where is Peter?- Steve asked when he helped Tony out of the ship. Tony looked at him- Tony, where is Peter?!

-He vanished I don't...He just disappeared

-It's okay Tony, 's not your fault, I couldn't stop him either- Steve said, tears in his eyes hugging his husband- Grace called...they don't find MJ either 

-Oh god- Tony said 

-I'll go call to tell her you're here- Steve said

It took them 5 years to bring them back, almost losing Tony in the process. 

************************

They are 17 when Peter starts dating Gwen Stacy, and it's not like MJ hated her because she's a good kid...but she hates her. 

They are also 17 when Peter breaks up with Gwen Stacy.

-Are you okay?- MJ asked him- I brought ice cream

Peter chuckled from the couch 

-I'm okay- Peter said- It just wasn't working 

-It will work, with someone- MJ said sitting next to him- In the meantime you can always make out with your pillow

-Ha ha you are super funny- Peter said taking her feet and putting them over his lap 

-Your dads?

-Dad it's in Miami for a meeting with aunt Pepper and Papa is on a mission with Nat- Peter answered- Your mom?

-Got called into the hospital for a shift- MJ answered 

-Cool- Peter said, they end up asleep on the couch, watching for the 5457754587754th time Star Wars.

*******************  
They are 20 when they finally let their feelings out on a thanksgiving night.  
Their families have celebrated thanksgiving together since they were born, so even if Peter was at MIT and MJ stayed in Columbia their friendship was still untouched. 

-Hey you listening to me?- Peter asked 

-Yeah yeah- MJ said- Your life at MIT seems pretty boring 

-No it's not- Peter said laughing

-Kids, dinner's ready- Tony said

-Tell me Papa did the Turkey this time- Peter said getting up

-Yes I did- Steve said 

-Thank god- MJ said and Grace laughed 

-I'm taking this as a betrayal- Tony said- Just so you both know 

-Yeah me too- Grace said

-You two couldn't cook even if your life depended on it- MJ said, the night was spent with laughs and stories, and after the game they all watched and screamed at everyone went to sleep. But Peter woke up with a nightmare...again, so he went to MJ's room, unsurprisingly she was still up and reading- Hey, why you up?

-Nightmare- Peter answered and MJ made a space in the bed so he would get next to her

-Wanna talk about it?- MJ said closing her book and leaving it in her night stand 

-Not really- Peter said laying down next to her, MJ closed the light

-Okay, do you want to sleep?- MJ asked- We're okay, we're here

-I know- Peter said- Can I say something? 

-Sure

-I think I'm in love with you...like really really really in love with you- Peter said

-What?- MJ asked, she was shocked of how that came out...just all of a sudden 

-I've been in love with you since we were like 13, after that stupid kiss in Liz's party

-That's good, because I've been in love with you since I was 10- MJ said

-What?

-Don't make me say it again loser- MJ said, she felt his lips on her, and nothing has ever felt better

*******************

They were 24 when Peter decides that he's going to marry her.

-You have everything?- Tony asked Peter

-Yes dad, you didn't say anything to greygrey did you?

-Of course not- Tony said- I kept y lips shut

-I'm proud of you son- Steve said putting a hand in his son's shoulder

-I know Papa- Peter said smiling- Well I have to get going or I'll be late

-Good luck- Tony and Steve said smiling at their son.

Of course she said yes, smiling into the kiss she gave him just as he was getting down on one knee.

******************  
They were 25 when they finally get married.

-MJ you look...You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen- Grace said putting her veil in place 

-Don't cry, because you're going to make me cry- MJ said- And Betty will kill me because she spend too long doing my make up

-Okay okay- Grace said

-You ladies ready?- Tony asked knocking in the door 

-We are- MJ said- It's Peter crawling up the wall

-That's for me to know- Tony said with a smirk- Come on it's time

MJ nodded getting out the room

-I can't believe our babies are getting married- Grace said

-I know- Tony said- Seems like yesterday they were kicking each other while they tried to walk 

Grace laughed. The wedding was beautiful and when Peter and MJ were dancing in the dance floor, forehead pressed against each other's Tony smiled at Steve.

-We did good huh?- Tony asked 

-I'd say we did pretty great- Steve said 

-Yeah we're awesome- Tony said with a smirk

-Would you care for a dance?

-Why yes Mr.Rogers- Tony said taking Steve's hand 

Peter smiled at seeing his parents dance and turned her gaze to MJ and kissed her forehead 

-You look beautiful

-Yeah, you told me so like...12156 times already- MJ said and he kissed her lips 

-I just feel like telling you...wife- MJ rolled her eyes 

-I want divorce- MJ said

-We've been married for 3 hours- Peter said and MJ kissed his cheek 

-I love you- MJ said

-I thought you wanted divorce- Peter said 

-Maybe we'll postpone it a little- MJ said 

-Yeah it will be the best- Peter said kissing her nose


End file.
